


Under the trees

by Aki_lice



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice
Summary: Diana always spent her time in the library, studying and making sure she had everything done in time. However, lately she has been spending that time outside, sitting on the grass under a tree and reading a book.It was a habit that she developed ever since she found herself interested in someone.





	1. Chapter 1

Diana always spent her time in the library, studying and making sure she had everything done in time. However, lately she has been spending that time outside, sitting on the grass under a tree and reading a book.

It was a habit that she developed ever since she found herself interested in someone.

She glanced at the girl sitting under another tree, oblivious to the prodigy watching her.

Lotte Yanson was peacefully reading a Nightfall volume, humming to herself and smiling so brightly that the prodigy almost forgot how to breathe.

She has been doing this for two weeks, following her around and sitting somewhere where she can watch her, but not too much so that she wouldn’t come off as a creep.

Barbara caught her staring at Lotte in class, and ever since that day she was on her tail, asking her about every little detail and if she made a move yet. She hasn’t done anything, and she didn’t even know how to  _ do anything _ .

Diana knew that if there was one thing she was incompetent at, it’s romance.

By the nines, she was bad at friendship too!

How many struggles did it take for her and Akko to finally get along and be friends?

Hannah and Barbara were the ones to approach her first many years ago.

Barbara told her that she needed to make a move, or at least, be subtle about it. She should start by a small interaction, one that wouldn’t come off as weird.

Sighing to herself, and asking Beatrix for courage, she moved from her spot, and walking towards the other girl.

“Hello, Miss Yanson, I’m surprised to see you here.” She started, keeping her tone in check. At least she was good with words, and knew how to keep calm in tense situations. Well, this wasn’t a  _ tense _ situation, but a Cavendish takes everything seriously and prepares for every possible outcome.

“Diana?” Lotte looked up, and smiled shyly, although a little intimidated. “You can call me Lotte, if you want.”

First name basis? That sounds like a step forward according to one of the many relationship advice books she read.

“May I sit with you? This tree casts a larger shadow than the others, and I’ve been looking for a calm place to read this book.” She said. She wasn’t lying, the tree was wonderful and she has been thinking about using it. She could kill two birds with one stone.

“Oh! Of course.” Lotte said, adjusting her glasses. “I don’t mind the company.” She gave her a friendly smile, knowing that the Cavendish heiress wouldn’t be loud and distracting like her teammates.

She loved Akko and Sucy, she really did. It just bothered her how loud they could be whenever she needed to read her book. Reading nightfall was the best thing about her day. It didn’t matter how many times she would reread any volume, it was still as magical as the first time.

Diana gave her a grateful smile, before sitting on the other side so that she gives her the space she needed to read peacefully.

She wasn’t sure how she managed to keep a stoic face with her heart fluttering and with the strange feeling in her stomach that made her nervous.

What seemed to be a one time occurence between them, became a habit.

Lotte found herself enjoying the silent company, the small talks about random stuff, from professors to homework to the books they were reading. She didn’t think she would look forward to Diana’s company of all people, not after how she let her friends bully Akko. She did however, prove herself to be a good person and helped them find Akko.

She remembered how she put her hand on her shoulder and smiled softly, reassuring her when she was worried sick about Akko’s disappearance.

Day after day, the two sat together, and as time passed, the distance between them closed, and they were right next to each other instead of sitting on opposite sides.

“Hello, Lotte.” Diana said, as she took a spot next to her. “Are you doing well?”

“Yes!” Lotte said, excited. She smiled as the heiress sat next to her, closer than she had weeks earlier. “A new Nightfall volume has been released and I’m about to read it!”

“Is that so?” Diana’s expression softened at the rare sight. Lotte was usually quiet, and seeing her so happy and talking about something she loves has made her look even more beautiful. There was a sparkle in her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot to ask about you.” She adjusted her glasses, blushing at how she slipped before even asking her about her day.

“I am fine now that I’m here.” Diana said, oblivious to the blush and surprised look that showed on the other girl’s face. Barbara told her to use that line, although she wasn’t sure what it would do.

She wasn’t bright when it came to human interactions.

Lotte started reading her book, still flustered by Diana’s comment. She quickly found herself immersed into the story, the next chapter of the tale that meant so much to her. She lost herself to her book, while the prodigy lost herself watching her. She wondered if it was time to try and make a move, but she couldn’t distract her from a book she has been waiting to read.

They sat in silence, with occasional reactions coming from Lotte, and gasps of shock at whatever plot twists the book had to offer this time. Diana started reading her own book, deciding to use the time to study more. Perhaps she should pick up a Nightfall book one day, even though it sounded ridiculous from what the girl has told her.

Still, maybe she would enjoy it if she gave it a shot.

She watched as Lotte marveled about the book and taking some time to talk to Diana about it, explaining to her plot points that she didn’t understand and character she certainly  _ did not _ know. She found it endearing, to be fair.

Eventually, that excitement died down into a satisfied sigh. It was a book worth reading in the girl’s opinion.

“I’m sorry you had to listen to my rambling.” Lotte apologized, putting the book away. “It’s been a while since the last volume, and it’s great as always. I was worried about Annabel because of the backlash she was getting, but she’s really an  _ amazing _ writer.”

“It must be hard for her to continue a long running story at such a young age.” Diana said, understanding the young girl a bit. Their responsibilities weren’t the same but she knew what it was like to have to work so hard as a child.

“Yeah, but she’s really brave!” Lotte said. “Like you. I mean… you’ve worked so hard because of your responsibilities, and it’s admirable.”

Diana smiled.

“Thank you.” She said, looking down at her own hands that were folded on her lap.

Perhaps now would be a good time to ask her. The worst that could happen is that she would say no, and she was too kind to treat her differently if she refused. Diana took a deep breath. She can do this. She saved the magic world along with Akko, so this shouldn’t be hard. Asking a girl out shouldn’t be hard or nerve wrecking, it was just a question. She has been through more dangerous situations than this.

Yet here she was, once again, asking Beatrix to give her courage to ask one simple question.

“Can I ask you something, Lotte?” She started, trying to play it safe and approach with caution. The girl nodded. Here goes nothing. “Would you like to go out with me, on a date?”

“I.. what?” Lotte answered, startled.

“I like you, and It would be nice if we could go out together.” Diana said, then added. “Rest assured please, I won’t be mad or avoid you in case you say no.”

The other  girl blinked, and looked down thoughtful. She then gave her a small smile.

“I like you too, Diana. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“YEAH YOU GO GIRL!” They both heard a voice from the distance that sounded awfully similar to Barbara’s, but when they turned, they found no one.

Diana made a mental note to have a serious talk with her friend later.

That thought left as soon as it came, when she felt fingers brushing against hers. Lotte looked shyly at their hands, asking for permission, and with a racing heart, their hands rested on each other.

The two smiled, and leaned against the tree, thinking of how their first date would be like, and hoping that there would be more to come.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Diana Cavendish never feels nervous. She never feels nervous during exams, or when she's performing a spell.

_Nervous_ is not in her dictionary.

Yet here she was, pacing around in her room, earning stares from Hannah and Barbara. She wasn't just nervous, she was outright panicking. It was like that one game she once saw Sucy and Constanze play where the screen goes all red before it writes 'game over'.

This is it. This is how Diana dies from high blood pressure.

All because she asked Lotte out on a date without knowing what the date would even be.

"Is this about Lotte?" Barbara asked, then smiled with a spark in her eyes. "I can help you prepare a date!"

"Really?"

"While I think you can do much better, at least it's not Akko you're going to date." Hannah mumbled, looking up from the notes she was reading.

Diana and Barbara just gave her an unimpressed look.

"What?" Hannah shrugged.

Barbara turned back to Diana, then took her hand before leading her to the bed where they could sit. She then gave her a reassuring smile because _dear God_ she looked as if she was dying and her soul was being sucked out in that moment.

"There is a NightFall event this week! Why don't you both go there?" She suggested.

"I… well she does love NightFall, but I'm not sure I would fit in there." Diana said, thinking of how it could go down.

"Well, you have to impress her somehow, don't you?" Hannah asked, to which Barbara shot her a bemused look.

"What you have to do, is be yourself." Barbara countered.

"That won't get her anywhere."

"That would get her _everywhere_. I read Nightfall, I would know."

"I GUESS."

Diana just kept looking between the two, before sighing and rubbing her temples.

"Girls, _please_." She said. "I need some guidance here."

Hannah and Barbara just stared at each other, before deciding to team up so they could help her. It wasn't every day that Diana Cavendish would go on dates.

Meanwhile in another dorm room, Lotte had Akko all over her face, the moment she told her about her date with the Cavendish heiress.

"YOU AND DIANA ARE GOING ON A _DATE_?!" Akko yelled, almost deafening her teammate.

"Yes Akko, that's what she said." Sucy answered instead, working on yet another potion.

Lotte folded her hands on her lap, and nodded shyly. "She asked me out and, I couldn't say no." She said, avoiding eye contact with her friends, especially the brunette who still had no respect for her personal space. "Diana is beautiful, and she is sweet. I like her a bit."

Akko stared at her for a moment then tackled her back into the bed with a hug.

"Akko?!"

"This is so great! I will dress you up properly for this date!" The brunette stated, almost choking her friend with the hug.

"What?" Lotte managed to say, as she fought back against the death grip.

"You're going to be the prettiest girl in town, and Diana would drop on her knees for you!"

"Uh…"

"You're going to be so beautiful that her heart would just stop!"

"You'll be so beautiful she's going to die. Happy murder." Sucy snickered.

" _UH?_ "

"ALRIGHT SUCY PREPARE YOUR POTIONS AND WEAPONS WE ARE GOING TO MAKE LOTTE THE QUEEN OF THIS LAND!" Akko yelled at the top of her lungs while Sucy just rolled her eyes and lazily gave her a salut.

Lotte looked between them, before gulping.

"It's not today, you know." Lotte said, and after minutes of struggle, she finally freed herself. "This isn't necessary."

Lotte's tablet made a noise, and she pushed Akko away to check it before she could. The brunette was very persistent.

Sometimes after the missile incident, professor Ursula has managed to convince the professors to at least keep some of the technology that Croix Meridies brought to the school, and that's how they kept the tablets around which made communication easier.

Some professors though still don't know what a tablet is.

Akko mentioned how touching it was for Ursula to defend her friend and try to change people's mind about her, while Lotte was sure that there was more than just friendship there. Their story was both tragic and romantic, but it was also her favorite trope in fiction.

Friends who become enemies while still deeply caring for each other, only to become lovers in the end. It was an amazing recipe for angst, betrayal, and _romance_.

She was definitely getting off track just thinking about it.

She checked the message she received, and was surprised to see it was from Barbara.

**Barbara:** Hey! I heard about your date with Diana! You two are so cute together!

She adjusted her eyes, blushing a little at the compliment. She completely ignored Akko, who rested her head on her shoulder and read the texts with her.

She was _way_ too passionate about her love life, wasn't she?

Well to be fair, Lotte would have the same reaction if the brunette had a love interest.

**Lotte:** You really think so?

**Barbara:** Of course! Speaking of you and Diana, I thought I'd tell you that your date is this Friday! Don't tell her I told you, but she's too nervous to talk to you about it. She was going to send you a letter to tell you, can you believe that? It's adorable, honestly.

She chuckled at the girl's rambling.

She was pleasantly surprised when she found out that Barbara was a Nightfall fan, and while she was still upset at the way she treated her team, they slowly became close friends.

After a moment of letting her words sink in, she frowned.

**Lotte:** There is a Nightfall event though on Friday, can't we go on another day?

**Barbara:** That's the point! You're going on the event together! You better dress up nicely and enjoy it!

**Lotte:** Wouldn't it be a little unfair on Diana's part? She knows a little about the books from all my rambling, but she's not a fan and might feel out of place there…

**Barbara:** Don't worry! It was her idea!

The Nightfall fan wasn't too sure of the idea, but if it was her date's decision, then she would accept it.

For the next few days, the two would pass by each other, and smile at one another, but that was all there was. They were both a bit nervous about their date, and thought it would be best to not spend time together until the day comes.

And it did.

Diana waited outside, with her broom in hand. She came a bit too early, but she couldn't risk being late to her first date. She couldn't wait to see her, but at the same time, her heart was beating a little too fast.

Why was she this much of a wreck? If only Beatrix would see her now.

"Diana!" She turned immediately, to see Lotte running towards her.

The prodigy found herself blushing at the sight of her date, especially in the cute red dress she was wearing, and the white open blouse on top of it.

Diana herself was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. She wanted to wear something more 'professional' and 'dazzling' but Barbara looked as if she was going to throw her out the window.

"Have you been waiting for long? I'm so sorry!" Lotte apologized, as she tried to calm her breaths. She glanced at her date, then looked away blushing.

"Oh no! I came a lot earlier that's all!" The prodigy said, and mentally smacking herself. Hannah told her to not look 'desperate', was she looking desperate? Why were there no guides on how to not be socially awkward?

Lotte just giggled, which eased her worries, and gave her a strange feeling in her stomach.

She smiled, and reached her hand out for her.

"Shall we?"


End file.
